Momo Maruo
is of the Ohrangers. She is 20 years old (36 years old as of Gokaiger). Biography Ohranger Uses Chinese boxing and aikido. She loves the city and Machine Empire Baranoia used that against the Ohranger at times. Momo is best friends with Juri Nijou. Momo is the most feminine of the female members and the team thinker. Visor shape: ● Carranger vs. Ohranger to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai OhPink is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Momo fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai Ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The OhPink powers are later used by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Secret Operations In Gokaiger episode 31, Momo is revealed to have remained in employment with UAOH alongside fellow OhRanger Goro Hoshino (OhRed) and offered to freely give the Greater Power of the team to the Gokaigers after making them do things to butter her up (so she can create a diversion for Goro). However, the Gokaigers refuse the power, rather choosing to earn it than merely be given the power. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Momo and her teammates have their powers once more. Super Hero Taisen , Zyurangers, Dairangers and Kakurangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Momo, alongside her team (bar KingRanger), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger OhPink appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Momo joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Legendary Team, but didn’t get to participate in the competition because her team was eliminated after losing the first round against Vehicle Team. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Momo Maruo/OhPink: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base OhPink is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars OhPink appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Chouriki Sentai Ohranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Ohranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars OhPink UAOH Mecha *Moa Loader *Pink Blocker Arsenal *Power Brace *King Smasher **Battle Stick **King Blaster *Circle Defenser *Thunderwing *Pink Jetter Attacks * : Focusing her Super Power into her hands, OhPink forms an energy ball which she fires at her opponent. * : Focusing her Super Power into her Circle Defenser, OhPink performs a charged shield bash with her weapon. Ranger Key The is Momo Marou's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The OhPink Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as OhPink. *When the Gokaigers became the Ohrangers while fighting Action Commander Stargul. *When the Gokaigers became the Ohrangers while fighting Basco's Ranger Key Clones. The Ohranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet OhPink was defeated as part of a group of surviving Pink and White warrior keys by Gokai Pink and Super Gosei Pink. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Momo received her key and became OhPink once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Momo Maruo is portrayed by (Played as . As a child, she was portrayed by . As OhPink, her suit actor was , her sub was . Notes *Her surname is a pun on "maru", circle, which is the motif her Pink Blocker has (as her visor is more of an oval-shape). *Her name, Momo, means pink, which is her colour. *Momo is, so far, the first and only Pink Sentai Ranger to be associated with the number 1, due to the fact that her visor only had one shape (or sides, in the cases of the other 4 Ohrangers). This is usually assigned with most red rangers, however, there were two exceptions, Momo being the first, and Sae Taiga being the first White Sentai Ranger, and the second female ranger only 6 years after. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 31: Crash!! Secret Operations'' **''Ep. 32: One Power'' **''Ep. 45: The Confused Ninja'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger ** Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See also External links *OhPink at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *OhPink at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Ohrangers Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Rie Murakami Category:Characters portrayed by Motokuni Nakagawa